A Surprise For Both Sides
by Raimi In The Mushroom Kingdom
Summary: Videl Satan is tough high school girl who fights crime. Gohan is a naive high school student who also fights crime under the name of "The Great Saiyaman", but what happens when Videl gets to know the man behind the mask.Gohan x Videl
1. The Great Saiyaman Strikes Again! Part 1

Chapter 1: The Great Saiyaman Strikes Again! Part 1

"GOHAN WAKE UP! YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Gohan quickly gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom."Man, does she really need to shout?" Once he is inside the bathroom he looks at himself. He's eyes express self loathing and sadness "Dad…Your gone and it's all my fault…" , he brushes his teeth, leaves the bathroom, and makes his way to the kitchen. He sits down and begins to devour his food just like any other saiyan would. Goten then sits next to his brother and followed his brother's lead and he began to chomp through his breakfast. Chi-Chi laughs saying "I don't know how saiyans do it, your like bottomless pits.". "Thanks for breakfast mom, it was great!" Goten said happily. "Thanks Mom" Gohan said as has he leaves the house. He looks up at the sky. "Don't want anyone to recognize me when I fly so might as well transform to the great Saiyaman" He then presses the transformation on his watch, transforms, and takes off to school.

Videl's morning is different, for one she doesn't have to wake up as early as Gohan since she lives in Satan City and also when she looks at the mirror it's to fix her long hair not to hate her self. After she leaves the bathroom she heads downstairs to the kitchen. She makes coffee and slurps it down. When she is about to leave she says bye to her dad the famous Mr. Satan, and his reply is merely a "Hmph" ,but it seemed like Videl took that as a goodbye since she left without saying another word. She puts in head phones in her ears to walk to school with no distractions by tuning everything out with music. As she is walking down the path to school she notices that the bank is being robbed. "Really? This is the third time this week…oh well" she charges over to the bank.

"Haha nothing beats flying to school…wait what's that….oh great another robbery, so much crime in this city." He stops in mid air and slowly floats down to the ground. Gohan then shouts "This looks like a job for…THE GREAT SAYIAMAN!" while doing his silly-looking, Ginyu force like pose and charges into the bank.

Hey guys hope you liked the first part of the chapter, it's a little a short but I promise the next one will be longer and will have some interaction between Gohan and Videl =)


	2. The Great Saiyaman Strikes Again! Part 2

Chapter 2: The Great Saiyaman Strikes Again! Part 2

Gohan makes it into the bank, disguised as The Great Saiyaman of course, only to find that Videl has taken care of most of the robbers. "Man she sure is stronger than I thought" Gohan thought to himself, but his thoughts are soon interrupted when he notices one of the robbers tries to get away. "Oh no you don't!" Gohan says in a silly sounding pitch to hide his voice, lifts his leg, and stomps down causing the ground to break, tripping the robber who is trying to escape. The robber falls head first to the ground, knocking him out. Videl turns to see what happened. She angrily stomps on the ground shouting "GREAT SAIYAMAN STOP GETTING IN MY WAY!". "I'm only trying to help miss.". "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP AND STOP TALKING IN THAT RIDICULOUSVOICE!", after Videl is down shouting at him Gohan just nervously laugh. "Huh?...That laugh….sounds so familiar…" Videl thought to herself.

During the time that Videl was shouting at Gohan one of the robbers slowly crawls to pick up a gun that he had before Videl disarmed him. He grabs it and points it at Videl, who is unaware that she is at gunpoint. The robber 's arm is shaking and he can't get a good shot, but fires regardless. Gohan shouts "Videl look out" and quickly appears in front of Videl, catching the bullet. Videl just stares at him dumbfounded, but not from him catching the bullet, but because he knew her name. The robber's facial expression on the other was caused from Gohan catching the bullet."What the fuck are you?" barks the robber. Gohan just smiles and says " No need for the colorful language, but I'm glad you ask…I'm the defender of justice…THE GREAT SAYIAMAN" while doing his ridiculous poses. Both Videl and the robber are dumbfounded by how dorky Gohan looked doing those poses. "You got to be kidding me…" Videl thought to herself. The robber thinks fast, quickly gets up, and grabs Videl. He points the gun at her head. "Now you listen here freak, your going to get the fuck out of my way or I'm going to splatter this girl's brains all over the floor!". Gohan then uses instant transmission to appear behind the robber and karate chops the robber in the neck, knocking the robber unconscious. "Wow…he moved so fast he was invisible for a split second…who is this guy…" Videl thinks to herself.

Gohan, still disguising his voice asks "Are you okay?". "Yeah" Videl replies. Gohan just smiles. "That toothy grin…his laugh…it's got to be him" Videl thought to herself. "Hey, Great Saiyaman". "Yes?" "I have a question for you…" at that very moment one of the store clerks behind the glass counter that is next to Videl wields a 12 gauge shotgun. "Alright nobody move!" the clerk exclaimed. "What the…" was all Videl managed to say before being interrupted by the clerk. " That's right…I'm one of them …HA…nobody expects an in-man in this heist!" While the clerk said that, Videl then kicks through the glass counter , kicking the "clerk" in the gut making him drop the 12 gauge. Videl then jumps over the glass counter and roundhouse kick the "clerk" in the side of the head, knocking him out cold. "Impressive" Gohan thought to himself.

Videl then jumps back over to the other side of the counter. "You did well" Gohan said in his Saiyaman voice. "I don't need your opinion" Videl barked "A little feisty aren't you?" "And I don't need your help either, I could have taken care of it myself." "Well by the way I saw it you did, I saved you twice didn't?" Videl clutches her fists and says "Yes, you did." Through her teeth. "Why are you mad?" "BECAUSE I DON'T NEED SOME SHOW OFF DOING MY JOB!" "I said I was only trying to help, I didn't mean to do your job for you…sorry if it came across that way." ,but not in his Saiyaman voice. Videl then said nothing. She was shocked by the sincerity in his voice and how familiar it sounded. "Hey weren't you going to ask me something?" Gohan said now using his Saiyaman again. "Oh yeah" Videl replied. "How did you know my know my name?" . Gohan just freezes realizing that he fucked when called Videl by her name. "Your him…aren't you?" Videl slyly said. Gohan then slowly steps back and then runs off. "I WILL FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE, GREAT SAIYAMAN!" screamed Videl as she chased after him.

Hope you guys liked the chapter.

P.S. did any else think of the Monty Python skit about the Spanish Inquisition when they read the line "No nobody expects an In-man in this heist" cuz that's what I thought of when I looked over it to proof read the chapter.


End file.
